The current invention generally relates to a method of treating decreased laryngeal elevation. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of a neuro-orthotic device, in combination with electrical stimulation of the submandibular muscles, to treat laryngeal elevator musculature. This invention also relates to muscle re-education and rehabilitation by using a neuro-orthotic device, in combination with electrical stimulation of the submandibular muscles, to stimulate laryngeal elevator musculature.
People with dysphagia have difficulty swallowing, and may also experience pain while swallowing. A commonly encountered functional abnormality in individuals with dysphagia is a decrease in laryngeal elevation. Laryngeal elevation is important in the elongation of the pharyngeal-esophageal sphincter, and assistance with epiglottic closure. Often, the decrease in laryngeal elevation is due to atrophy of the laryngeal elevator musculature.
The use of neuromuscular electrical stimulation (NMES) for dysphagia treatment has gained increased interest over several years. There have been a few investigative studies into NMES treatments of dysphagia. Some previous studies have focused on research methods involving the stimulation of open nerves in animals. Other studies have focused on the use of electrical stimulation with parameters adjusted to initiate the swallow reflex.
In the context of sleep apnea research, some researchers have hypothesized that electrical stimulation may improve laryngeal musculature and thereby decrease apneic episodes. There is, however, an absence of published research combining an orthotic or neuro-orthotic in combination with electrical stimulation to promote laryngeal elevator musculature re-education, rehabilitation, or regeneration.
The existing studies are not necessarily a best option for a therapeutic treatment of decreased laryngeal elevation. An evaluation of these techniques for their significance in swallowing rehabilitation and other treatments centered on the submandibular and pharangyeal regions, shows that the specific parameters and uses vary, and the results for the research have not been consistent.
One difficulty researchers face is finding the proper balance of treatment and therapy to overcome the decrease in laryngeal elevation. Major goals of treatment and therapy include being non-invasive to the patient, preventing disuse atrophy of the muscles, increasing range of motion, re-educating muscle functions, temporarily decreasing spasticity, and increasing local blood circulation.
The present invention, as described herein, is directed to the aforementioned problems, deficiencies and goals.